


夏夜晚风

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: 搞茂（高亮）搞茂（高亮）搞茂（高亮）
Relationships: 仁科/茂涛, 胡茂涛 - relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	夏夜晚风

阿茂沿海岸线走来，手里拎了便利店的袋子。

"喝酒吗？"

"为什么要喝酒。"

"恭喜你成年啊。"阿茂拿了罐出来，拉开拉环，仰头一饮而尽。

"啊，爽。"

仁科转头看他，稍长的头发被海风吹得乱了。阿茂顺手帮他整理，却被他拉住手。

"别动。"

阿茂不明所以，但还是依言松开。

"长大了，不喜欢哥哥动你啦。"

"也不是。"仁科撑脸，看阿茂饮酒。"就是觉得，你仪式感还蛮重的。"

"好歹你来投奔我，我也是对你负有教养之责的。"阿茂故作严肃，说完自己却笑了起来。"我弟弟很多，你跟他们差不多大，我就心痒痒了。"

"哪里痒？"

"管教之心啊，年长之心啊——喂，你才成年，不许讲废料。"

仁科偷笑，"你反应过来了啊。"

"跟你哥也敢开玩笑。"阿茂放下酒罐，伸手抱肘，将仁科拉到身边禁锢："没大没小！看我杀手锏！"

"咳咳，咳咳，茂妈你快松开——"

"没事吧？"阿茂一惊，自己分明没用力。但仁科咳得惊天动地，害得他超级担心，忙抚上仁科背脊："平心静气平心静气，呼——吸——"

"噗——"仁科爆笑，阿茂转念明白，一个招呼上去。"敢骗我！"

"就，看你担心我很开心啊。想多看会儿。"

"什么怪癖。"

"我的成年礼不会就几罐啤酒吧。"

"那再来点海鲜？"

"不。"仁科表情认真，突然贴向阿茂。"海鲜大餐，新衣服，还要——"

"还要什么？"阿茂吞口水。他不太适应仁科满是侵略的眼神，微微将眼神错开，等待他的回答。

"还要柔软的床铺！"仁科轻笑，后仰倒在沙滩上："成年人不要睡地铺了！有老鼠爬我脸！"

"哦。"阿茂点头，"那现在就去家居市场买床垫。"

"就睡你的。"

"我那是单人床诶，挤不下我们两个的。"

"吃完饭回去教你怎么挤得下。"仁科坏笑："阿茂连这个都不知道，还自诩哥哥，羞羞脸。"

"滚！"阿茂下意识说，说完又觉语气太重："不是，我……"

"我要吃街口那家，他家比较新鲜。"仁科边走边碎碎念，又回头看阿茂："你请不请客了！"

"就来！"

^  
仁科酒量一般。但今天似乎很高兴，一杯一杯的入口。阿茂搀他起身，两人晃晃悠悠地爬楼梯。

"阿茂。"

"嗯？"

"茂涛。"

"在嘞。"

"我想睡床。"

"今天就让你睡。"阿茂笑着说，还是小孩心性，醉酒不忘提要求。

仁科突然站定。"你说的。不许反悔。"

"不反悔，不反悔。"阿茂安抚道。仁科又老老实实地爬楼梯，终于走到503。

"开锁！"

"是是是，许少爷。"

"闭门！"

"好的——"阿茂转身，嘴唇即被堵住。他花了半分钟思考发生了什么，正想推开，仁科呢喃："你说不反悔的。"

阿茂不明白，他下意识认为正在发生一件错误的事情。但仁科的声音太过委屈，他不舍得让他发出这种委屈的声音。适才抽条的少年人纤细而高热的躯体暖烘烘的，伴着稍凉的晚风，和空气里的酒精气息，他方寸大乱。

“阿茂，你反悔了吗？”

仁科向来清亮的眼神雾气蒙蒙。

“我，我没有。我扶你过去……你醉了。”

仁科低头嘲笑：“你才醉了。你睡吧，我去搞份成人礼。”

“别乱讲。乖乖睡吧，明天又是新的一天。”阿茂试图抱稳他，却被他溜走。

“你去哪里！”

“去要成人礼。找个带着丁香一般含着愁绪的……人。”仁科朝他挥手，准备开门。阿茂叹气，“别走。”

“我……我给你成人礼。”

^  
是那张一米二的单人床。阿茂的旧衬衫四散，被仁科一把推下。他急切的吻向年长的男人，却不得章法，只好上手抓住阿茂的下颌，希图男人张开紧闭的唇齿。

“别急啦，处男。”阿茂被他舔的想笑，又有些怕伤了男孩的自尊心。“张开嘴巴。”

阿茂顺着他的唇边细细啄吻，又用舌头勾起对方，交缠共舞。仁科急促的呼吸着，想要掌控节奏，又被阿茂打乱，声音呜咽。阿茂虽不刻意练习，但常年保持一些肌肉的同时，又有些多余的虚脂，仁科手下不停，一粒一粒解开衬衫的纽扣，伸手抚上胸肉。

“好软哦……”仁科轻飘飘地说。阿茂红了脸，他的皮肤太白，衬得血色一路从仁科触摸的地方蔓延至面颊。

“阿茂也没有我想象的那么如鱼得水嘛。”仁科勾了勾嘴角，顺着肌理向下滑动。堪堪握住勃发时，阿茂颤了下，挡住仁科。

“你……想要到哪一步。”

仁科舔了舔唇，“最后。”

阿茂闭了闭眼，“好。”伸手在床边的小桌上摸了摸，拿过一卷护手霜，阿茂喊仁科：“闭眼。”

仁科乖乖闭上眼。黑暗中，阿茂的喘息，夹杂着几条呻吟，因为视觉的失去而愈发清晰。仁科感觉自己的心脏一路顺着气管走上喉头，在嗓子眼跟着悬雍垂一起颤抖。

他悄悄眯起眼。

阿茂支着两条长腿，正用护手霜涂抹着某处。像是太过羞耻，阿茂的眼睛紧紧闭着，眼角的纹路随着他的动作颤动。仁科咽下口水，手指跟着阿茂的动作插入那里。

“……！”

护手霜的黏腻触感与肠液混在一起，带出些混合腥气与香气的糜烂味道。仁科着迷似的搅着，激得阿茂发出了些奇怪的呻吟。

“爽吗？”仁科瞅着阿茂，“阿茂，你觉得舒服吗？”

阿茂摇头，伸手捂着嘴，不乐意再发出一丝声响。仁科抽出手指，可怜巴巴地问：“阿茂，接下来呢？”

“我真是……”阿茂喘着气，略带埋怨的看向仁科，又握住仁科的性器，“插进来。”

仁科就着他的手狠狠地插了进去，动作便停在了那里。

阿茂出了口气，“动啊！”

仁科这才慢悠悠地前后动着。阿茂的体内湿热，他只想在里面多呆一会儿。龟头来回磨蹭附近那一片黏膜，阿茂渐渐生出了欲求不满的感受。他望向仁科，小孩兀自放空着，不知在思考些什么。阿茂有些不爽，又不知道怎么表达出来，只好起身压过仁科：“嘶——我来伺候你，少爷。”

阿茂固定好自己的姿势，拉住仁科的阴茎缓慢地塞进入口。仁科紧紧盯着他的动作，使得他又羞耻又有些兴奋。阿茂上下坐着，努力找能让自己舒服的点。他的嘴唇太薄，张口喘气仍不露齿。仁科顺着他的唇线勾勒出双峰，又虚抚着顺移，揉弄通红的耳垂。

“你对每个弟弟都这么好的吗。”

阿茂停下了动作。他垂下眼眸时，双眼皮变得极其明显。仁科摸到他胸骨前那颗黑痣，挺身用舌尖轻舔：“满足你教育家的梦想？”

阿茂似是感到难堪，默不作声，起身准备抽离。仁科瞅准时机，掐住他的腰狠狠地捅了上去。

“怎么不动作了。”

又是一顶。

“阿茂，教教我。”

阿茂咬住下唇，揽过仁科抱紧，等他的冲动由激烈转为缓静。

“你真是。”

阿茂启唇，叹了口气后一字一句地贴着仁科耳朵讲道：“我喜欢你。”

“做爱很容易。”

“但对着比自己小的人张开腿，”阿茂偏头：“没那么容易。”

身体里的小家伙动了一下。阿茂揉了揉仁科的头发，轻声问：“还继续吗？”

回应的是一阵强烈到悸动的冲撞。


End file.
